Computer networks, such as the Internet, utilize high performance computer systems called “servers”. Servers typically have high performance processors and contain hardware and software capable of handling large amounts of data. Servers provide a large number of computer users with access to large stores of information. For example, servers are used to host web sites that can be accessed by many computers via the Internet.
One or more server components are often housed within a server housing or “server rack”. Server racks are typically box-like structures or cabinets that contain a number of removable electronic modules or electronic trays (“e-trays”). Each e-tray can be a different server, or each e-tray can hold one or more components of a server. Server components can include modules, for example, for processors, disk drives (such as floppy disk drives, hard drives, compact disk or CD drives, and digital video disk or DVD drives), random access memory (RAM), network interfaces and controllers, SCSI (small computer systems interface) bus controllers, video controllers, parallel and serial ports, power supplies, and so forth.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a portion of a prior art server rack 1 and electronics tray 2. E-tray 2 can be a box-like housing having metal side panels 3, a top panel or cover 4, a bottom panel or base (not shown), and a front panel 5. These panels help to reduce the effect of potentially harmful electromagnetic interference (EMI), and to minimize the impact of various environmental factors such as dust. When a prior art e-tray 2 is removed from a server rack 1 for servicing, it is necessary to remove the cover 4 prior to servicing and to replace the cover 4 after servicing. This is a time-consuming operation with respect to relatively expensive equipment that is normally expected to operate with a minimum of down-time.
The various server components are electrically and functionally interconnected via wires or cables. Generally, in the prior art there are many cables coming out of at least one side, and sometimes several sides, of the server rack. Cables typically have an end connector or “cable plug” that fastens to a corresponding electrical “receptacle” on the e-tray. The cable plug and receptacle can be male, female, or another type of connector. Each e-tray can have multiple receptacles that require connection to corresponding multiple cable plugs.
“Cable management” is the implementation of a system whose object is to control the arrangement of the plethora of power and signal cables that run into and out of an electronic housing, such as a server rack. Many known server racks include dozens of cables in unsightly, disorganized, and potentially dangerous states of disarray.
As mentioned earlier, servers and their components, which are contained in e-trays, are expected to be highly reliable. When a server component requires servicing, the amount of time and effort expended in removing the e-tray should be kept to a minimum, and the same is true when the e-tray is ready to be reinserted into the server rack.
When a prior art e-tray is removed from a server rack, the service person may neglect to first power-own the e-tray. This can result in harmful arcing across the terminals of power supply connectors, to the extent that the terminals are often fused and will need to be replaced, thus incurring even more time and effort before the e-tray can be reinserted into the server rack. In addition, the service person can be exposed to potentially hazardous conditions.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a significant need in the art for improved rack-mounted servers and methods of making such equipment.